In a mobile telecommunication system such as a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) telecommunication system, known as an analog cellular system or a digital cellular system, and a PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), when a cellular phone carried by the user receives an incoming call, an alert sound is generated to notify the user of the incoming call. As the alert sound, a beep has been conventionally used, but recently, a melody has come to be used in place of the beep since the beep is offensive to the ear.
A conventional cellular phone, which is capable of reproducing a melody as mentioned above, is equipped with a musical tone-reproducing means that is capable of playing automatic performance of a musical composition. The musical tone-reproducing means is generally comprised of a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a ROM (Read Only Memory), a RAM (Random Access Memory), and a musical tone-reproducing section. The CPU executes an automatic performance program read from the ROM, thereby reading data of a musical composition from the ROM or the RAM, and setting tone generation parameters to the musical tone-reproducing section to reproduce the musical composition.
To produce high-quality musical tones, some of the recent musical tone-reproducing means are equipped with a plurality of sounding channels so that they can reproduce a musical composition composed of a plurality of parts via the plurality of channels.
The conventional telecommunication terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone, however, is adapted to reproduce a melody for notifying the user of an incoming call or a call-hold from the leading end of a musical composition designated in advance, and hence it is difficult for the user to listen to the entire musical composition.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a telecommunication terminal apparatus which is capable of giving a notification using a melody, and reproducing the melody from an arbitrary position of a musical composition.